The purpose of this Center is to provide a multidisciplinary approach to hormone action. The research theme is the cellular and subcellular mechanism of action of insulin and insulin-like growth factors, but we also study the mechanisms of action of steroid hormones and cyclic nucleotides, giving a comprehensive approach to hormone action. The Center consists of several components. Resources include five Cores: Administrative Services; Computer Services; Cell Biology (Media and Cell Production and Monoclonal Antibody Production); Membrane Biology (Central Facility for Peptide Iodination, Membrane Preparation and Analysis and Receptor Localization); and Molecular Biology (Recombinant DNA and DNA synthesis). These will be supplemented by an Enrichment Program (seminar speakers and topical workshops) and a Pilot and Feasibility Program (supports pilot studies related to the Center theme). This Center will benefit our work in the following ways: (1) The multidisciplinary approach will afford us the talent and techniques required for the contemporary approach to hormone action; (2) the Enrichment Program and the communication through the Core facilities will lead to collaboration and hence increased productivity; (3) the Core resources will provide services not currently available and will allow us to centralize many duplicated functions; and (4) the Center will allow us, through the pilot studies, to test new ideas in insulin action and to attact new investigators into this field.